


be my druidess

by acidslush



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, apprentice is AFAB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidslush/pseuds/acidslush
Summary: the apprentice and julian decide to REALLY relax in nadia's bath.(takes place in the paid bath scene)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Kudos: 37





	be my druidess

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in YEARS pls be nice

Julian throws the bath salts into the water and they fizz quietly, releasing a pleasant aroma. He smiles softly and turns, extending his hand out towards you. “Well? Should we step in?” He inquires while extending his right arm. You grab his hand and feel a rush of excitement jolt through your body - you want to cling to your robe and remain hidden from Julian’s eyes, but you also can’t deny that you would expose yourself at the chance of seeing what he looks like, unclothed and unhindered.

“Yeah,” you say, almost breathless with anticipation. You lift your arm to the tie around your robe and shakily attempt to remove it. Julian squeezes your hand tightly.

“If you’re, uh… nervous I can just turn around while you step in.” He says soothingly. He’s taken his eyepatch off, and you can see the red sclera of his right eye. You know he’s being completely sincere with you.

“Julian, it’s okay. I want you to see me. Besides, you’ll be able to see my body in the water anyways.”

He laughs softly, and turns to face you directly. “I suppose you’re right about that. How about we drop our robes on three?”

Your eyes squint as you smile, and your hands go to the tie on your robe again. You feel far less nervous now. “Okay… one…”

“Two..” Julian continues.

“Three.” You both say in unison. Both robes drop to the ground and you take each other in, both marveling at the sight of one another.

“Oh… darling… you always find a way to surprise me. In a good way, of course.” Julian says as he comes closer to you. He caresses your waist and hips, desperate to make himself familiar with every curve and dimple of your body. You glance downwards - of course he’s already hard. You can feel a knot twisting in your stomach, and you squeeze your legs together to grant yourself some relief.

“You too.” You manage to breathe out needily. You scrape your nails lightly across his chest and he throws his head back and groans. Without a word, he places his hand on the small of your back and directs down the tub stairs and into the water. He follows suit and sits to your right. You stare at his back, trying to commit the shapes of his muscles to memory. Your clit throbs, and you become painfully unaware of how much you want him.

Inside of you, especially.

“Julian?” You prod, your eyes half-lidded. His fingers lace through yours and he positions himself straight towards your body.  
“Yes? What is it?”

“How long do we have in here?”

“Uh…” Julian glances behind him and spots a clock. “Maybe twenty, thirty minutes. Why do you ask? Are you okay?” He looks at you with genuine concern, placing his hand on your cheek and directing your gaze towards him.

“Oh, Julian, I’m okay! I just… well…” You hesitate. You don’t know whether this is a good idea. The masquerade is still in full swing, and disaster could strike at any moment. It might even be irresponsible to take so much time away from your investigation.

But you know that right now, this is the only thing that exists. You are the only two people in the world, and you want what you want.

“I need you.” You whimper quietly.

“You need me?” Julian croons. “How do you need me, baby?” He slides closer to you, one hand holding your face and head and the other gripping your side.

“Please, Julian-”

You pause and press your lips close to his - touching, but not quite kissing.

“Touch me….” You murmur, barely audible.

As soon as the words leave your mouth, Julian’s lips press into your neck and begin to kiss you lightly. His strong hands grab your hips and he seats you in his lap. You’re pressed directly against his torso, and you can feel his cock rub against your backside as you search for friction. Soon his gentle kisses turn into licks, bites, and sucking, and they travel further down to your collarbone. You moan, being far louder than you mean to, and you grip onto the side of the tub to steady yourself. You feel a thumb brush across your right nipple and warm breath near your left as Julian prepares to take you in his mouth.

“Oh, be gentle, please…” You beg, already so sensitive to the touch.

“Of course, darling.” He obliges.

At first his tongue just barely laps against your nipple, teasing it and making it stand pert. You feel like you’re ascending, and like your soul is leaving your body. If your bottom half wasn’t in the bath you would be dripping all over him. He sucks gently at your breast, and your breathing becomes far more labored. His cock has twitched against your ass this whole time, and you reach around to grip his shaft and give it a pump or two. Although Julian moans, he grips your wrists and holds them to your side.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, you do that enough. This is all about you.” He says, his tone suddenly firm. He was not ordering you, but rather gifting you with his full attention. He pulls you down into a kiss filled with white hot lust and longing. You moan into his lips, and while still kissing you he grabs you by your ass and sits you on the steps of the tub. You shiver slightly at the cold air sweeping against your body, while your feet still soak in the warm, sea-scented water. Julian is now placing kisses on your stomach and massaging your thighs, his nails scratching you just like you were doing to him earlier. As the water drips off of your body, you can feel that your pussy is wetter than it's ever been. Your juices have already migrated from the center of your sex and began to spill out over your lips, and Julian hasn’t even touched you there yet.

“Oh, Julian… are you-” In the middle of your sentence you feel Julian lick you from your core up to your clit.

“A-ah! Julian, are you going to…?”

“Mm-hm.” He moans as he licks you again, this time starting at your ass and swirling around your clit. You’re already trembling from the sheer amount of anticipation and energy surging through you, and you glance to the side of the tub and grab a bath pillow to shove under your head. Julian notices this and reaches backwards to his side of the tub to grab another pillow. Just the sight of him makes you want to cum. You take in his muscles as they ripple and as water droplets move across his chest, his solid jaw, aquiline nose, and beautiful curly auburn hair. Such a pretty boy.

Julian takes the second pillow, lifts your legs, and places it under your hips. He gazes into your eyes and grasps at your waist. “Are you ready, my darling?” He moans.

“Mmph, yes, please... I want it so badly Julian.” You’re borderline crying from the tension.

Julian pauses for a moment, and without breaking eye contact, he slips his tongue gently across your clit. You take your hands and interlace your fingers with his, and begin to buck your hips, attempting to meet his mouth. Julian takes this as an invitation to bury his face deeper into your folds, his tongue no longer flicking gently against the very tip of your clit, but lapping broadly and firmly across it instead.

If you thought you were floating earlier, you’re absolutely soaring now. Your moans become increasingly louder, and Julian soon starts groaning while he’s servicing you. He’s enjoying himself so much, probably just as much as if he were fucking you.

“Julian,” You beg, as you run your fingers through his hair and firmly hold his head. He makes eye contact with you once again, letting you know he’s listening as he continues to rub your clit firmly with his tongue. “Please baby, suck on my clit…” You whine. His brows furrow in complete pleasure as he seamlessly transitions from licking your clit to sucking on it, his cheeks hollow and his head bobbing. You begin to thrust your hips again, and you’re now fucking Julian’s mouth. You moan breathlessly, and the speed of your moans quicken. You’re so close, and Julian can tell. 

Suddenly you feel two fingers slip into your pussy effortlessly. You cry out in pleasure as Julian begins to slowly fuck you with his fingers to lube them up, and as soon as they’re soaked he begins to massage you from the inside. You want to lay your head back and experience pure rapture, but you can’t risk taking your eyes off of Julian’s gorgeous form. It should’ve been impossible to become even more angelic, more breathtaking than he already was, but as he was sucking your clit and fingering you, you couldn’t think of a more perfect sight. He was also moaning and whimpering in delight, and you could feel waves of pleasure ripple from his body into yours.

“Fuck, Julian, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close!” You practically shout, and Julian keeps his pace steady. He’s looking at you again, and you’re overwhelmed not only with pleasure, but with profuse and intense love for him.

I love him. I fucking LOVE him, you realize.

As you cum, you writhe over the floor, and Julian continues to suck your clit wildly as you borderline sob his name. You begin to come down from your orgasm when Julian abruptly pushes your legs back, your knees flush against your body and your feet in the air. He is still sucking on your clit, humming and moaning to himself. He is determined to make you cum again. Because he gave you no time to recover, you’re already on the verge of climaxing again. As you spill over the edge again, Julian pulls away from your clit with an echoing pop! and uses fingers to quickly and firmly rub your clit.

“Yeah, you love when I make you cum?” He says while he looks you straight in the eye. His voice is low and he’s completely overtaken with lust. “Your pussy tastes fucking amazing. I can’t get enough of you-”

As he’s talking dirty to you, you can feel a small, hot gush of liquid squirt out of your pussy. You’re embarrassed for a moment when you see that your juices have gotten all over Julian, but your fear resides as Julian sighs and pulls you in for a kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips still, and you kind of love it.

“Julian, I, I’m sorry, I think I made a mess-” You stammer out, but Julian chuckles.

“Darling, it’s okay. We are literally taking a bath.” He looks at you and hopes that you’re comforted with his words, and you begin to laugh loudly. You and Julian cackle wildly, and he gently pulls you up and back into the bath. You wash away the sweat and wetness from your body and Julian does the same.

“That was… incredible, to say the least Julian. Where did you learn to do that?” You inquire as you pour water over your chest.

Without skipping a beat, Julian responds: “I’m a doctor. It’s my job to know how the body works.” He says slyly with a wink. You roll your eyes and splash water towards him, and he laughs, pure and joyfully.

As you and Julian dry off and slip back into your clothes, a realization comes over you. “Uh, hey… wasn’t Portia watching the door?” Julian stops and turns red in the middle of lacing up his boots.

“Oh shit.”


End file.
